


City Lights, Blurred Lines

by byeolbitchin



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Adorable Ravi, Co-workers, Condoms, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Inspired by Music, Mentions of VIXX - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Endgame, Relationship of Convenience, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, safe sex, 낮져밤이
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbitchin/pseuds/byeolbitchin
Summary: Wonsik isn't cut out for the wholesecretthing.Or; in which Ravi starts casually sleeping with a staff member and finds himself catching feelings.[inspired by the lyrics of "Circle"]





	City Lights, Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> **Brilliant** _city light_ , **transparent you and I**  
>  **There’s no sudden brush of uneasiness __**  
>  _oh ye_  
>  **Blurred __** _red line_ , **the clear** _moving_  
>  **And the two of us merging together just right __**  
>  _oh ye_
> 
> **The two of us leave no sign of having stopped by**  
>  **Secretly, so the sound can’t go through the window** _ah ah ah_  
>  _We have a secret_  
>  **How can you be this beautiful**
> 
> _Please tell me baby what to do_
> 
> **Reminiscing Boracay, Hawaii, Bali**  
>  **A __**  
>  _party_  
>  **that resembles rolling waves**
> 
> **I don’t have anything different to add __**  
>  _woo_  
>  **Simply __**  
>  _colorful woo ye_  
>  _More & More & More_  
>  **I’m yours, every part of me**  
>  **You can hold on tight**
> 
> _You’re my circle_  
>  _Baby you’re my circle right_  
>  **There is no error when you add us together**
> 
> ****  
> __  
>   
> _You’re my circle_  
>  _Baby you’re my circle right_  
>  **I can’t take even one step away from you**
> 
> _My circle right_  
>  _Baby u know_  
>  _how I feel circle right_  
>  _(I want to believe it, it’s u and me ye)_  
>  _My circle right_  
>  _Baby u know_  
>  _how I feel circle right_  
>  _(I want to believe it, it’s u and me ye ye)_
> 
> **You won’t find one moment that we are apart**  
>  **I can’t take one step away from you**  
>  **Secretly, we become one __**  
>  _ah ah ah_
> 
> _We have a secret_  
>  **How can you be this beautiful**  
>  _You know how I feel_  
>  _Oh yeah I see the Paradise_
> 
> **Such perfect angle of orbit**  
>  **This intriguing repetition, this blinding natural**  
>  ****  
> __  
>   
> _We’re going higher_  
>  _alright, alright_
> 
> _You’re my circle_  
>  _Baby you’re my circle right_  
>  **There is no error when you add us together**
> 
> ****  
> __  
>   
> _You’re my circle_  
>  _Baby you’re my circle right_  
>  **I can’t take even one step away from you**  
>     
>  **Brilliant __** _city light_ , **transparent you and I**  
>  **There’s no sudden brush of uneasiness __**  
>  _oh ye_
> 
>  **Blurred** red line, **the clear** _moving_  
>  **And the two of us merging together just right __**  
>  _oh ye_
> 
> _You’re my circle_  
>  _Baby you’re my circle, right_  
>  **Endless ecstasy, you and I**
> 
> ****  
> __  
>   
> _You’re my circle_  
>  _Baby you’re my circle, right_  
>  **Looking into your two warm eyes**
> 
>   _My circle right_  
>  _Baby u know_  
>  _how I feel circle right_  
>  _(I want to believe it, it’s u and me ye)_
> 
> _My circle right_  
>  _Baby u know_  
>  _how I feel circle right_  
>  _(I want to believe it, it’s u and me ye ye)_

In purple low light, Wonsik rolls over to the sound of keys jingling and the rustle of jeans. He cracks open tired eyes, peeking through the dimly lit room to spot a figure shrugging into their clothes. He sits up, the futon they'd passed out on creaking beneath him as he reaches out in search of his phone to check the time. "Leaving already?" He questions, deep voice laced with exhaustion and groggy from sleep. "I'm late," responds the woman as she tugs her oversized hoodie over her head.

It's nearly six in the morning Wonsik finds and agrees that she's most certainly running late. Moving to the edge of the seat, he tugs his boxers up to their rightful place on his hips and searches blindly on the floor for his own discarded jeans. His little french bulldog is passed out on the rug a few feet away from them, snoring away as they hurry back into their clothes. By the time he's nearly dressed, she's already tying on her sneakers. "You've got a schedule in an hour and a half. You should go back to the dorm and shower," she suggests, slinging her bag over her shoulder and standing front and center before him.

Wonsik yanks his tee shirt over his head and tucks it into his pants, zipping them up as he looks down to meet eyes with the rushed woman. "And, you?" he questions, tucking a tangled strand of her long hair behind her ear. The latter shrugs, looking up to meet him with warm, tired eyes. "I've got a change of clothes in my locker." She and Wonshik exchange nods, him quickly leaning down to deliver a firm peck to her mouth before she's out the door without so much as another word.

They're always like that in their relationship (or lack thereof), but things are easy that way. Comfortable, even if sometimes Wonsik wishes things were better defined. He's been told on more than one occasion that the lyrics he composes don't suit him, by friends and acquaintances, even fans. Off-handed mentions of him being a nice guy, well behaved, and too genuine to be the kind of guy to have an affair. A lot of his songs reference a secret relationship, but no one ever holds it to any degree of truth. Even his fellow members, he feels, have little idea what goes on with him behind closed doors. Wonsik too isn't sure how much he resents that and thinks maybe it translates over in his music.

 

It doesn't start out that way though. At the beginning she's just another staff member on their team of many, with a high turnover rate— what with these kinds of jobs having to manage jam-packed schedules and the pressure to be punctual and on top of everything. People come and go in staff positions often and so at first, she's just any other woman on the job. Even her name is on the average side, Jeon Ji-hye. She's of average height and physique, with dark hair and brown eyes, not unlike all other Korean girls. Simply nothing about her at the start particularly catches his eye. Things don't remain that way for long though.

After the first long haul for their Asia tour, Wonsik really begins to notice her. Ji-hye has stayed on now for longer than their average staff member. She's always good-natured and light-hearted, but professional. Her easy interactions with each group member are always pleasant, the group grew fond of her. Wonsik thinks that they're a lot alike.

More often than not Ji-hye keeps to herself, present with everyone in the room but rarely adding to the exchange. Not isolated but following the natural flow. Anything she does add is relevant or funny, but more often than not she sits there with one headphone in, enjoying music on her phone and observing everyone else. Wonshik finds her to be the most easy-going of the staff members around their age.

They celebrate the completion of their tour seaside at a resort in the Philippines. Comprised of the members, managing and audio staff, as well as their dancers; it's a decent sized gathering. VIXX themselves had already started in on the celebrating a few hours before the actual party. They'd spent the day exploring the local island treasures, swimming on the beach, and winding down poolside before it was actually time for the festivities.

The managers book the resort's party area; a balcony with a pool, a seating area with a projector and karaoke machine, and a full bar overlooking the beach and the sea in the distance. It's a stunning location with the city lights reflecting off the ocean and the twinkling stars overhead. The sky meets the sea and goes on like that for miles, disappearing into the blackness of the horizon. Ji-hye has never been able to travel outside of Korea before, and so the tropical nation and its beaches are a wonder.

Over a mix of local food and drink, as well as some accessible Korean classics, everyone gets lost in the atmosphere. Some enjoying the karaoke being sang by the staff members, some drinking at the bar, others swimming. By this point, the VIXX members have had their fill of singing and are gathered poolside with drinks in hand. Ji-hye too, eventually makes her way to the pool from the edge of the balcony, shrugging out of her coverup and diving in. She manages to splash Hongbin and Sanghyuk as she does, popping up a few moments later to the sound of their laughter. Crossing the distance to the poolside bar, she swims right up between them and steals a spot at the bar.

She isn't much of a beer person, so she leaves the _Red Horse_ and _San Miguel_ to the boys, spends the night sipping _Tanduay Ice_ and some stronger cocktails. Ji-hye laughs along to their nonsense humor, teases the younger members along with their _hyung_ s, and fits right in among the busy conversation and funny exchanges. Wonsik is taken with the way she laughs along with Jaehwan at some ridiculous joke and pokes fun at Taekwoon with Hakyeon. Ji-hye makes no effort fitting in but does naturally. She's straightforward and honest, and in the lowlight of the party, she looks beautiful laughing with his members in her wet bikini, all inhibitions cast to the wind.

 

After that, they return to Seoul and everyone is given a short period of vacation before their schedules fall back into their natural order. Composing, recording, rehearsals, and public appearances. Ji-hye is ever present but occupied, but Wonsik can see her now. Like he's seeing her in a new light, for no reason at all. Something about her has caught his eye, whether it's her easy-going nature or her genuine personality, he can't be sure. But, at some point, he notices her and never stops paying attention from that point.

They all get run pretty ragged on their international tour, everyone is stressed and exhausted as they go from concert to concert, country to country; but the entire time Ji-hye helps to keep spirits light and lessen tensions. Wonsik finds himself ever admiring, falling into orbit with her ever irresistible pull of gravity. Their exchanges ever easy and comfortable, he never feels like he has to carry the conversation or make himself appear entertaining. They simply fall in order with each other, like puzzle pieces. The group finish up their American tour in another island destination and like months before they find themselves tucked away poolside, alcoholic drinks in hand.

The staff are spread out around the lounging area, some at the bar, some at the pool, some on the dance floor; but VIXX are seated at their table away from the crowd. Some of the dancers and sound team are seated with them, as well as Ji-hye, who watches in amused silence as she sips away at her _Mike's Hard Lemonade_. She laughs along with Hakyeon and Jaehwan's jokes, sings along with tipsy Taekwoon, and plays drinking games with Wonsik and the _maknae_ s. But eventually, as everyone divides— Hakyeon and Taekwoon off to dance with the stylists, Jaehwan, Hongbin, and Hyuk to the bar for more to drink— Wonsik finds himself seated with Ji-hye alone, isolated from the other people remaining at the other end of the table.

Eventually, their bottles are empty and he has the sense to ask her if she wants anymore. She doesn't, but motions him to follow her with a nod of her head. Carrying their bottles in hand, Wonsik deposits them at the bar before trailing after Ji-hye, who he finds seated on the ground at the deep at of the pool. Her legs hang over the edge, water swallowing up to her thighs and wetting the edge of her oversized tee shirt. Wonsik joins her, dipping his own legs into the cold, refreshing water. They watch the expanse of the party for a moment, isolated on the far end of the lounging area. The ambient neon lighting colors Ji-hye's dark hair purple and casts a soft pink glow over her figure.

For a moment, Wonsik just watches her, kicking her feet back and forth in the water. He doesn't know what he's thinking, if he's thinking anything at all, but he's suddenly snapped out of his trance by a splash cutting the surface and cool water dousing his topless form. Ji-hye chuckles, splashing him again and scolding him for staring. Wonsik blinks a couple times, confusion blooming on his blank face before he too begins to laugh and splash her in return. Before he knows it the petite brunette is pushing him into the cold water without warning and drawing away from the edge out of his reach.

When he resurfaces and wipes the water from his eyes, he looks up to find her standing at the pool's edge, laughing and tugging up her damp oversized top. Depositing it at her feet, she dives in right for him, narrowly missing him. Wonsik chuckles, feeling her legs wrap around him, trying to drag him under, but he does his fair share of weight training and is able to hold steady despite her added weight. He secures his arms around her waist and hauls her up, holding her to him despite her struggling. She fails to dunk him, but Wonsik isn't finished yet.

Ji-hye begins smacking his shoulders in protest as that wicked smirk crosses his lips and he grips her to his chest, legs folding under them and dunking them both simultaneously. The woman wriggles free from his grasp underwater and resurfaces sputtering and laughing. When Wonsik breaches the surface, she begins splashing him uncontrollably and swimming away from his predatory gait. He catches her at the far corner of the deep end, cornering her between the ladder and the pool wall. No one knows them here, and everyone from their own party is off to their own devices. No one is paying them any attention and that gives Wonsik the confidence to make the first move after months of heated looks.

Ji-hye tastes sweet like the cocktail she'd been drinking earlier when her tongue invades his mouth. She isn't kissing him for long, because they’re surrounded by people who could notice them at any moment, but for a couple minutes she tangles her fingers in his hair and lets him kiss her sober. His mouth is rough and tastes of the beer he'd downed, teeth crashing against her needily before he turns his head and pulls back abruptly. For a minute they just stare at each other, and then Ji-hye climbs up the ladder and out of the water. She nods her head discreetly in the direction of the hotel, moving with purpose toward the exit and grabbing her discarded top as she goes. Wonsik hauls himself out of the pool and follows suit.

The members had all gotten separate hotel rooms for this stay, thankfully, and Ji-hye's roommate is preoccupied back at the party, so no one would notice them missing. They're gone before anyone can spot them leaving together, all inhibitions abandoned. The transparency between them mutual; she makes things clear enough in the elevator, she wants him, there's no playing games. Both of them are eager from the lack of contact by the time Wonsik yanks her into his hotel room, picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom as soon as the door closes behind them. He places her on the counter next to the sink and wastes no time reuniting their mouths. Ji-hye lets him kiss her silly, fiddling with the tie of his swim trunks and him with the straps of her bathing suit. His rough hands fiddle with the ties of the triangle bikini top and then down her back and sides, drawing her to the edge of the counter and as close to him as possible.

Ji-hye takes the liberty of removing her own swim top, discarding the wet material on the tile alongside her tee shirt. Wonsik is on her in an instant, large hands cupping her chest, groping each breast in his palms. She tangles one hand in his cropped hair as he kisses his way down her throat and toward her chest, leaving hickeys in his wake. Ji-hye's fingers untangle the elastic cord at his waist and slide beneath the band, palming his erection in her hand. Wonsik goes stiff, groaning and sucking particularly hard on her breast. His lover hisses, pumping his length in return and making him whine. He grasps a fistful of her bikini bottoms and tears them down her thighs. Thumb teasing her clit, Wonsik's ministrations are halted as Ji-hye grasps his wrist. "We were in the pool, we should shower," she urges, tugging down his trunks with her free hand and stroking him solidly a few more times with the other, before pushing him back a few paces. Hopping off the counter, she makes for the glass stand-alone shower, Wonsik right on her tail.

Under the steady spray of water, Ji-hye lets him pin her to the wall, letting the water rinse them clean of pool chlorine as he kisses her senseless. Hands buried between her thighs, Wonsik gets her off with his fingers first and foremost— trying to beat her to the punch. Her own fist is curled at his abdomen, pumping his cock expertly, and nearly ending him on the spot. Before he can cum though she's falling to pieces in his hands and scrambling to turn off the tap. All weak legs and trembling thighs, Ji-hye grasps for purchase on his shoulders, as Wonsik nuzzles his nose into the crook of her neck. She takes a moment to regain her balance and equilibrium, clamoring to her knees on the wet tile and quickly finishing him off on her tongue.

This time the delirious one, Wonsik lets Ji-hye guide him out of the shower and absently wipes himself down with the towel she passes him. With his senses slowly flooding back, he pulls her in for another kiss, backing her out the door in the direction of the bed. They leave their wet clothing on the bathroom floor without a second thought and spend the rest of the night between the sheets.

She doesn’t take Wonsik to be the missionary type, but the moment they hit the mattress he’s got her pinned on her back, trapped between it and his solid form. His mouth is on hers again and he’s cupping her face in both hands. It’s achingly tender, his nose bumping hers as he angles his head and deepens the kiss. For a beat the rapper pulls back, sharp eyes blazing as they meet hers, and then he’s wetting two fingers in his mouth and burying them between her thighs. Ji-hye groans, settling back against the mattress as he starts in on her, fingers working her open and thumb stimulating her clit. She has to resist the urge to let her eyes roll back in her skull when he really starts putting his wrist into it, leaning over to pay her breasts some attention.

Pressure is picking up so quickly that Ji-hye is sure she’s going to come again, what with her thighs shaking the way they are. She takes a moment to push him back and Wonsik freezes on the spot, worried he’d done something wrong. He hasn’t, so Ji-hye leans up to kiss him on the mouth again and gesture toward her carry-on bag on the dresser a few feet away. Her partner wastes no time in following her directions to the pack of condoms in the exterior pocket. Wonsik tears the package open with his teeth, padding back across the floor toward the bed and kneeling on the mattress before her.

Putting on the condom in one fluid motion, he’s back between her legs again in an instant, pumping the head of his length against her entrance. Looking him in the eye as he swipes his cock along her cunt feels far too intimate, even for their current position, so she closes her eyes when he presses inside, easing all the way to the base and leaning down to swallow Ji-hye’s moan. Her legs twitch around his waist and she curls her arms around his neck, her breath feeling like it’d been punched right out of her.

Wonsik is at the lengthier end of average but of considerable girth. She’d known that, having gotten him off in the shower, but it’s different filling her up and she’s grateful for the pause he gives, allowing her an instant to adjust before he’s drawing back and starting a teasing pace. Grinding his hips in little circular motions with every glide forward, he knows his pelvis is providing pressure on her clit, making her whine with his every thrust. The rapper chuckles, looking over to the open balcony door, a screen the only thing separating them from the party they’d abandoned below, and then nodding to it. “You gotta be quiet, _jagi,_ someone might hear,” he teases and watches her clamp a hand over her mouth.

A punishing streak of confidence washes over Wonsik and he takes grip of both her thighs, prying them from their position at his hips and tossing her legs over either shoulder. Practically folding her in half, knees to her chest, he pins her in his favorite position and begins fucking reckless between her thighs. His pace is harsh, has Ji-hye gasping and whining with his every thrust, her eyes rolling shut. Wonsik keeps that merciless pace until he’s close, slamming against her g-spot ruthlessly and losing himself in her muffled cries. Before he knows it his lover’s thighs are trembling and she keens aloud, shaking beneath him and he has to reach down to cover her mouth with his palm.

Wonsik can feel her coming undone around him, dragging him into orgasm along with her, but he wills himself to finish her off first before indulging in his own release. Unable to cease her wailing and trembling but knowing that she has to be quiet, Ji-hye grabs Wonsik’s wrist and forces him to steady the hand covering her mouth. She’s still folded in half, him pounding her cunt, her hamstrings straining from the position of her legs over his shoulders. The eye contact between them brings Wonsik right up to the edge as well and he reaches between them to thumb at her clit, knowing it’s exactly what she needs to finish. Ji-hye comes with a smothered whine, her thighs straining as he removes them from his shoulders and draws back, pumping his length in rushed strokes against her stomach. Wonsik finishes in the condom a few pumps later, removing the soiled rubber and knotting the end before disposing of it in the waste bin beside the bed. He collapses into the mattress beside her afterwards, melting into her side, exhausted. They pass out in the earliest hours of the morning, the dawn drawing nearer and nearer the longer he’d spent lavishing her.

In the morning Wonsik is shaken awake with her standing over him in the dim light of the sunrise. She says her farewells out of courtesy, so that he doesn't wake up alone to no explanation. They part ways over tired, chaste kisses, and then he quickly returns to slumber. But, when he wakes up in his cold bed he doesn't feel empty and when Ji-hye runs into him over breakfast there's no uncomfortable air. Everything remains the same, except every time they lock eyes Wonsik remembers how she looked coming undone beneath him and can't help but wonder if it'll happen again.

 

It does. Once, twice, and a third time. After concerts and dance rehearsals, and an average day in his studio. It's not that the occurrence becomes common but more that it becomes easy. Both of them are the straightforward type. Neither enjoy playing games, pretending that the chemistry between them doesn't exist. Wonsik has never been the bad boy type and Ji-hye prefers people to just say and do whatever's on their mind. So whenever the opportunity arises, neither of them bother playing hard to get.

This time following some East Asia promotions VIXX and a select group of staff members decide to detour at a nearby tourist destination. Ji-hye had heard of the island nation before, seen photos of people's Bali vacations on instagram, but had never been herself. She splurges a bit on her own little guest cabin instead of sharing one with a staff _Unnie_ , knowing more likely than not Wonsik would end up in her bed. It's quite private, despite being in a line of other guest cabins, and even has its own little '3 by '6 foot pool for her to enjoy.

Ji-hye takes the first of their two days to wander about exploring the resort and the island it's on. She spends the morning buying local souvenirs and tanning on the local beach before returning to the resort for lunch with some of the other staff members at the canteen, where she learns Wonsik and his group members have gone their separate ways, all doing their own thing around the island. With her lunchmates she lounges by the poolside bar in the shade and then spends the rest of the afternoon swimming and enjoying the views Bali has to offer. After sunset Ji-hye explores a night market in the city, watching streetside performances and buying trinkets and snacks to eat as she walks along. The market isn't far from the resort and by chance she runs into Hongbin and Hyuk, then Wonshik— who'd all happened upon the place on their way back to the resort.

The two _maknae_ s are starving and planning a huge menu of room service back at Hongbin's cabin, but Wonsik remains with her as she continues her wandering. They exchange little in the manner of words, occasionally commenting on something at the market or telling each other about things they'd seen while exploring. It's comfortable and easy, requiring no effort on either of their parts. At some point Wonsik takes her tote of trinkets and slings it over his own shoulder, linking their finger together discreetly between them. Momentarily Ji-hye tries to pull away, but she looks at Wonshik in his nondescript tee shirt and shorts, his navy blue cap pulled down to shadow his eyes and changes her mind. It's only for a short while anyway, she reasons, as he'd already complained about getting hungry and they were on the lookout for an interesting restaurant.

Eventually they find a seafood cafe on the beach that's occupied mostly with western tourists from Europe and the States. They pick a table off the side of the seating area, closer to the water and out of direct line of view to the rest of the restaurant. It isn't very private, but it's relaxed, open until 23:00, and doesn't appear to have many—if any— Korean tourists. Wonsik helps her read over the English menu and they decide on one fish and one shrimp dish to share between the two of them. Despite the anxiety of Ravi being spotted with her, Ji-hye has a good time. The lowlight of the candlelit table makes dinner feel a little romantic, even with their ever casual exchanges. She likes that he doesn't try too hard. Wonsik is very genuine, hard working, and sweet; nothing like she'd expected of him when she'd first started working with VIXX.

At the start she'd judged him on his stage persona and mistook him as some kind of bad boy; a rapper who'd come from an upper middle class family in Jamsil-dong, probably overconfident, a little perverse, and success driven. She'd been wrong about a lot of things and was glad for it. Wonsik is an all over good person. He came from a good family, whom he loves deeply. He truly respects women and makes a point not to hypersexualize and disrespect them in his material. He's come along way from the young rapper she'd watched being dissed on Show Me the Money all those years ago. Wonsik is, more than anything, hard working and loves what he does. He loves his members and the work they do together. Though always exhausted and pushing himself, he lives to create.

From time to time, he likes to brag— what person doesn't— but overall Ji-hye can find no flaw in Kim Wonsik; the man who is always, growing, learning, and improving. She respects him a lot and feels deeply for him. They're a good match and both of them know it. Their relationship— whatever it is— means a lot to both of them, even if they rarely wake up together and they're always sneaking around. So they share food, and laugh, and intertwine their fingers tucked away from any prying eyes. And, when they make it back to the resort and up to her guest cabin Wonsik throws her over his shoulder and carries her off to the bedroom.

 

Day two the pair spend the daylight tucked away in Ji-hye's cabin, leaving the do not disturb sign on the door and taking one day to revel in one another. Some co-workers stop by after breakfast— effectively waking them— to ask if she wants to join in their exploring but she firmly declines and refuses to do more than crack her door. Under the false guise of relaxation, she and Wonsik hide away until long after lunch. He gets a text from Hongbin asking his location, but he merely replies _exercising_ , which isn't entirely a lie, especially since Ji-hye never took him to be a morning sex kind of person— which technically counts.

Sure enough the moment she's back in bed, ready to return to the comfortable embrace of slumber, Wonsik is tugging her to him and grumbling good morning to her in that deep, sleep rough voice. His nose is already nuzzling the crook of her neck before she can respond and Ji-hye finds herself chuckling at the clinginess of it. "Morning," she replies, as her lover gets to work marking his way down her throat and nudging off the tee shirt she'd pulled on to answer the door. Ji-hye takes it off for him and lets him continue on his mission of hickey after hickey down her body, something about the little love bites are both possessive and endearing.

Wonsik doesn't stop, even when he's worked his way past her abdomen, over her hips, and down her inner thigh. Ji-hye flattens against the bed as he tugs her down the mattress a bit and parts her legs wide. She focuses on the ceiling when she feels his breath on her clit and absent mindedly reaches out to caress his hair, tensing as he laps at her clit. With a shaky exhale, she traces down the back of his neck, trying not to scream at the building rhythm of his tongue between her folds.

Ji-hye hasn't been with many people keen on cunnilingus, and those who tried were better not to have bothered. After plenty of disappointment with previous partners, she simply stopped suggesting it, but Wonsik eats cunt like a champ; eager and enthusiastic, taking his time and teasing because he knows it's driving her crazy. "Fuck," curses Ji-hye, eyes rolling back and fingers tugging harshly on his died locks.

He chuckles from between her legs, kissing her inner thigh again before easing one finger and then a second into her wet core. Ji-hye's back arches and she whines at him, writhing as he returns the focus of his tongue to her clit. He's barely started and she's hilariously close to coming already. The steady pumping of his fingers only urge her further along. Pressure on her clit intensifies the longer Wonsik goes at her, leaving her thighs trembling as her lover nips, sucks, and nuzzles obscenely— the crude sounds echoing off the cabin walls and fueling the experience for them both. Hips twitching and stuttering, Ji-hye curses, looking down to meet his sharp eyes as he fingers her to completion with the help of his tongue. " _Fuuck, Wonsik!_ "

The latter's arm shoots up to cover her mouth as she groans obscenely. She'd never come like that from oral in her life and it has her legs shaking. Wonsik looks far too smug as he scoots up the bed beside her, triumphant grin plastered on his face. Ji-hye is too taken with him to scold him on the look, she just rolls to lean against his side, caressing his hip with her hand and nuzzling into his neck. He chuckles, tucks her against him and holds her there stroking her spine until she comes down from her orgasm.

When Ji-hye returns from oblivion, the fog slowly but surely dissipating from her mind, Wonsik is kissing her throat again. His face is buried in her neck, erection still hard against her thigh where their legs are tangled together. She cups his face with a hand, making him look at her. Wonsik's eyes are always sharp, almost angry, but now they're glazed over and hungry. Ji-hye pulls herself upright and hauls herself into his lap, hovering over his needy form to kiss him on the mouth. Fishing another condom out of the carry-on bag by the bed, he doesn't waste any time, putting it on, lining his length up with her, and easing her down onto him. Groaning, his eyes slam shut and he curses under his breath. Wonsik filling her up is plenty familiar at this point, but it's still intoxicating every time. They both whine as she sets the pace and is rough from the start.

Head falling back into the pillows, Wonsik tries to catch his breath, but Ji-hye is bouncing on him so sweet and he can barely keep his from fluttering closed, his eyebrows furrowed at her every thrust. _"Oh god,_ " he hisses, hips twitching and hands clinging to her waist in a bruising grip as she keeps that rougher pace going. The woman puffs out a chuckle at him, short of breath but still happy to tease him like he'd done her. Ji-hye slows her pace to a grind, working her hips back and forth on his cock at an angle that stimulates her clit against his pelvis. They both shiver and Wonsik doesn't bother to restrain his whine, " _Ji-hye ah_ ," The latter chuckles, but is on the edge too. "Wanna finish in my mouth?" she teases and Wonsik nods eagerly.

Ji-hye climbs off of him and lets him fucks her mouth, a favorite treat of his. He's rough, a little over eager, but it's to be expected as close as he is. Wonsik especially loves coming on her tongue and chest, so she lets him indulge a little as a reward for the excellent oral. He isn't the type to finish on his own though, and he knows she'd been close again, so he's back between her thighs before she realizes that's what he'd intended. He comes away deciding his favorite place is his face between her thighs and Ji-hye is sure she couldn't come again even if she tried. After a couple of rounds like that, resting and romping, they're finally too hungry and exhausted to go on. She orders room service and they share it as they watch some American movie on tv. And, when it's over they part ways again like they always do. Everyone is at the pool lounge, but they try to keep their distance and not show up together. Wonsik is admittedly a little resentful of it.

Especially that night when their group throws a small gathering with local food and lots of alcohol. They play drinking games crowded around the table, grilling skewered meat and vegetables. Wonsik naturally falls in place around Ji-hye and can't help the arm that winds naturally around the back of her seat, and no one notices at first, until everyone's had more to drink and are all laughing loudly. She's in the middle of some funny story that'd happened after a concert, passing him more to drink instinctively as she talks and everyone listens. Wonsik is leaning terribly close to her, resting his hand on her thigh like that’s its rightful place. Ji-hye is the first one to spot Hongbin's raised eyebrow, but when she crosses her legs to move out of Wonsik's reach, he looks up at notices it too. No one says anything, no one even seems to have seen, except Hongbin and his curious look. They keep a safe, casual distance after that and eventually Ji-hye tucks in first. Luckily a few people already have at this point, so she isn't the odd one out, and neither is Wonsik when he follows suit half an hour later.

She answers the door on the first knock looking perturbed and ridged, but she lets him in. They'd never agreed their relationship was exclusively a secret, but things had sort of become that way. Rapper Ravi and his group, VIXX, are known celebrities in Korea and it isn't like he can just announce a relationship with a staff member, especially when no such relationship is established to begin with. Wonsik shouldn't feel guilty, both of them are adults. She's free to do whatever she wants, free to reject him at any time if she feels like she's being lead on, but she hasn't. He doesn't know why he feels like he has to apologize, but he does. "I slipped up tonight," he acknowledges, feeling like she's ready to snap at him. She doesn't.

"It's okay," But, he knows it's not, "We just need to be more careful." Wonsik hates the sound of that. He's not cut out for this secret stuff, he thinks, he just finds himself wanting more and more, but he can't bring himself to say it aloud. So, he just cups her face and offers her a kiss that says it all. He's hers, every part of him, and he's pretty sure they both know it, even if he's too cowardice to verbalize it at the time. Ji-hye just lets him wrap her up in his hold without complaint. Wonsik finds himself wondering if she hates them being a secret too. They don't have sex that night, for some reason or another. They just fall asleep curled together, which leaves them both feeling even more unsettled when he has to get up a few hours later and return the room he's supposed to be sleeping in. They fly back to Seoul feeling like something's gotta give, because both their resolves are crumbling.

 

From then on there’s no separating Wonsik from Ji-hye if he can help it. Of course he can’t be with her twenty-four/seven but when she isn’t tending to the members, or her staff duties, Wonsik is right there, ever present. He doesn’t act out again, no more wandering arms or hands, but he doesn’t bother pretending he doesn’t notice her anymore. Even at the studio he can’t stop thinking about her, thoughts of her dancing in his head. He spends every second hoping she’ll come by on her free time and is elated on the days she actually does.

His studio is their little escape, where his hands are allowed to settle where they please and he can put his arm around her as often as he likes. More often than not she just climbs into his lap on the computer chair, watching as he works away on new music, from pieces for VIXX’s upcoming album, to mixtape material. Ji-hye just curls up with him, the pair silent half the time, aside from little questions he likes to ask about her opinion. Sometimes Wonsik will pause in the middle of asking her things, look at her colored by the purple of his studio lights and then kiss her silly. Those moments often turn into heated makeouts or sex on the futon sofa, and Ji-hye doesn’t mind. If anyone notices that Wonsik has started locking his studio door, then no one mentions it, nor do they mention him being stuck to Ji-hye.

Wonsik isn’t sure what he’d do if they did. If the pasts several months have taught him anything, it’s that there’s no being apart from her. He’s terrible at the whole _secret_ thing, but especially with his impulses. Sometimes he just wants to sit beside her and put his arm around her shoulder; when he’s excited he wants to celebrate with her first and foremost, when he’s down he wants to curl into her comforting arms. Sometimes he just wants to treat Ji-hye likes she’s his, because he’s most certainly hers. But, he reasons that it makes their stolen moments even more precious and revels in that as best he can.

Before he knows it the stolen moments are getting out of hand, he finds himself becoming more daring, less worried about the consequences. Ji-hye scolds him on it, but there’s no stopping either of them. She revolves around him just as Wonsik does her. Things are just so easy between them, they don’t even need words. They just fit together and they’d be damned if they tried denying it. Ji-hye knows they’re getting out of control though, when they start having more risky rendezvous. It’s fun at first; fucking in his studio in broad daylight, being cornered before stage recordings and having quickies in empty dressing rooms, letting him pound her backstage after his solo concert. But, then they nearly get caught by a fellow staff member before a live stage during their first week of _Scentist_ promotions. They have to scramble for an excuse of why they were in another dressing room together, but somehow the stylist lets them off with little more than a side eye. After that, she puts her foot down and Wonsik knows they have to take a serious look at their relationship.

After a stressful week of promotions, and recordings, and appearances Ji-hye stops by Wonsik’s studio only to find him slumped over on the futon with Eongdongie curled up to his side. Ji-hye quietly sets her things down on the nearby table, the rapper saying nothing as she walks over and crouches down in front of the pair on the sofa. She scratches the french bulldog behind the ears, looking at Wonsik’s blank, tired eyes with a furrowed brow, “Can we talk?”

The latter nods, sitting up and making room for her beside him, automatically wrapping his arms around her as she folds her legs in against him. Tucked under Wonsik’s chin and curled against his chest, Ji-hye begins absentmindedly petting Eongdongie. “Are we okay?” She asks, sounding as tired and unsure as he feels. But, still Wonsik nods. He nuzzles his nose into the crook of her neck, thumbs smoothing comfortingly against her hip.

“I’ve been thinking,” he admits, “It would be hard for us to go public, but that doesn’t mean I want to stop.” Ji-hye can’t see his face, but his deep voice is even and unwavering. “Whatever this is, you mean a lot to me and I’m sick of sneaking around.” Wonsik is firm on the matter, he’d already decided he wants to tell his group mates, as long as she’s on the same page.

Ji-hye draws away from him, looking at his serious face and cracking a little grin. She nods, leaning back against him and letting him continue. “I wanna tell the members,” He announces, “I don’t know where to go from there, but sneaking around like this is unfair to both of us.” Wonsik is always level headed and thinks things through long and hard, so she knows he means it when he says it.

“So what you’re saying is you want to date me,” Ji-hye teases, ribbing him in the side jokingly and finally making him relax. Wonsik nods eagerly, pecking her on the mouth, “Yeah, I’m saying I wanna date you, Jeon Ji-hye.” They both laugh, folding toward each other to kiss again. Ji-hye nuzzles her nose against his, “Well, I guess if you’re _asking_.” Wonsik does her one better, not only does he ask her, but he produces a classic, cheesy promise ring along with it. It’s exactly his style, to be so endearing and lame simultaneously, so Ji-hye can’t turn it down even if she wants to— it’s too sweet of him.

The next day VIXX has no schedule— they’re given some free time to rest before they start gearing up for their next concert— but she sees not hide nor hair of Kim Wonsik. It isn’t until nearly 21:00 that he shows up at her door with takeout food in hand, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, and a huge grin on his face. Ji-hye opens the door to greet him, meeting his sleepy smile with a curious look of her own. She takes the carefully packaged food from him and pads off down the foyer momentarily. Wonsik steps inside, toeing out of his sneakers, and closing the door behind him. She returns a moment later, no longer carrying the take-away food, but instead producing a pair of guest slippers for him. He slips them on, that curious grin still plastered on as he wraps an arm around Ji-hye’s shoulders and presses a kiss to her temple, following her into the main area of her apartment.

Wonsik leaves his duffle on the stairs leading up to the loft before joining her in the living room in front of the television. The rapper asks about her day, as both of them get to work cracking open and divvying up the food. He’d opted for _chimaek_ — fried chicken and beer— with flavored _soju_ tucked away in the convenience store bag alongside his beer, since Ji-hye isn’t a fan. She gives him the details of her day off— she’d had lunch with her sisters, did some grocery shopping, and finished up all her laundry— an all in all, average day.

With some random variety show rerun playing on the TV, Ji-hye opens her green bottle of alcohol and Wonsik pops open the tab of his single beer— he isn’t a big drinker, but tonight they’re celebrating, he just hasn’t let his girlfriend in on the action just yet. After a couple of drinks she cuddles into his side, sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. “What did you do all day, _Wonsikkie_?”

The man in question chuckles, arms curling around her and looming frame leaning them back into the plush sofa. “It took me forever,” He starts, peeking down at Ji-hye with sleepy eyes. “But, after scraping together some confidence I managed to tell the members about us today.” She stills in his arms a bit, looking up to meet his gaze. Ji-hye is nervous, Wonsik can tell. She’s the kind that despite never actively searching for the approval of others is easily hurt by people disliking or misjudging her. VIXX are her coworkers, she’s employed under them, and their disapproval could prove challenging for both her work and personal life. But the rapper just smirks, leaning in to peck her pouty lips, “Hongbin said _‘he called it’_ and Hyuk warned me against _‘tainting’_ our room.”

Ji-hye finally cracks a proper smile for the first time that night and Ravi is pleased to see her warming up. She’d been most tense about them coming out about their relationship to the members, even if they’d gotten more obvious in the past months, it could still seem sudden and unthought-through. Thankfully if any of the members are against their dating no one voices anything. Hakyeon and Taekwoon merely advise him not to get caught, Jaehwan teases him endlessly, and the _maknae_ duo are constantly picking on their obvious sexual tension. Ji-hye is embarrassed to say the least, but makes a mental note to thank the boys for being so accepting when something like this could easily impact the group.

“At least I can start doing this whenever I want,” teases Wonsik, sliding his palms up her bare thighs, like the night he’d nearly gotten them caught. “Not in front of other staff you can’t,” His lover laughs, turning her neck to him the moment he starts nuzzling against it. He peppers kisses along her throat and collarbone, hands wandering as they so please, groping wherever they see fit. For a minute Ji-hye let’s Wonsik feel her up, half a mind to let him fuck her right there on the area rug, or at least on the couch. But, then his cell phone is vibrating in his pocket between them and he’s fishing it out. _**“Use protection, Kim Ravi!”** _ is the most recent message in the group chat, from their ever motherly leader.

Ji-hye bursts into a fit of giggles upon being shown the message, along with the members’ responses— varying from perverse to disgust. Wonsik is so endeared with her laughter that he sends along a little video of her own response to their chat and kisses her sweetly on the forehead. He leaves her cackling in front of the television as he cleans up their empty food boxes.

When he comes back from discarding the trash and rinsing their alcohol bottles, Wonsik finds her standing in front of the window, watching the city lights in the distance of her apartment. The view from her building isn’t much in comparison to the one at the Jellyfish building in _Sinsa-dong_ or his family’s place in _Jamsil_ , but her officetel is in the heart of _Kondae_ in _Gwangjin-gu_. The numerous shops, restaurants, and other businesses, as well as _Konkuk University_ color the skyline with various city lights.

Wonsik can see her reflection in the glass against the brilliant lights, all peaceful and serene. Nothing is tense or uneasy. Both of them fit together like puzzle pieces, nothing obscuring them from merging. Ji-hye doesn’t bother acting like she wants to draw things out. He plasters himself to her back and she melts into him, eyes closing and head lolling back against his shoulder. Going to work on her neck and shoulder, he loses himself in the momentum. Turning her head toward him for a heated kiss, Wonsik pins her front against the window seat, groping her through ~~her~~ _his_ oversized tee shirt again and pushing the hem up over her hips. She sheds the offending article for him and stands there topless, in only her panties in front of the unobscured window as her lover discards his own shirt. There are no blurred lines anymore; everything is defined, clear, transparent. Neither of them carry any guilt or despair over their rendezvous, their relationship or former lack thereof.

 

Wonsik yanks her panties down her thighs, not even bothering to fully discard them in his rush. They bunch at her knees, as he presses her torso against the ledge, pushing his own shorts and underwear down enough to free himself. She hears the crinkle of the condom wrapper— from the pocket of his shorts— followed by his groan as he rolls it on and pumps himself a couple times for good measure. Ji-hye whines at the feel of the rubber clad head of his cock swiping at her folds, teasing with a deep, wicked chuckle from behind her. Wonsik smacks her roughly on the ass, pushing her further down against the widom seat until her face and chest are flush with the ledge, and then he presses in without any further hesitation.

Whining at the feel of him filling her up, Ji-hye turns her head to watch him from the corner of her eye, cheek pressed to the surface of the window seat. Wonsik strokes in with two slow, solid thrusts at first, letting her adjust momentarily to his cock before setting a punishing pace. Gasping a little and grappling for purchase on the ledge, she takes his greedy cock, deliriously eager from the proper fucking. His pace has Ji-hye reminiscent of when he used to leave her all strung out from particularly rough rows. Already weak in the knees at the thought of how great her orgasm is going to be, she takes every inch of him thrust for thrust.

It’s a rougher go than their usual roll in the sack, but Wonsik is kissing her spine as he fucks her, reaching his arm around between her hips and the wall to find her clitorus and pay it special attention. Her cunt spasms, back bowing prettily for him and Ji-hye whines, eyes screwing shut. “ _Aah,_ ” groans her lover, hips stuttering at the feel of her around him. He slaps her ass once, twice, before gripping a handful of it and leaning over her back to really pound her. “ _Fuck,_ ” Wonsik curses, voice like gravel against her ear. He presses a kiss to her shoulder and the side of her neck, feeling her shudder against him and knowing she’s getting close. Something with the angle, her arched back, has everything lined up just right, has him battering her g-spot.

“You with me, _jagi_?” he teases, sounding both cocky and tense simultaneously. Ji-hye whines, unable to answer properly and it makes him chuckle smugly, “Gonna come?” He grins at her eager nodding, slowing his brutal pace to a more teasing rhythm. Wonsik watches her whine needily beneath him, all but snapping at the sight. He presses a kiss to her cheek and wraps both arms around her. “I wanna look at you,” announces the rapper, “Couch or bed?”

They’re in too much of a hurry, she thinks, glancing to the loveseat a few feet again, “ _Couch, couch,_ ” pants his lover. She’d been so close, she couldn’t wait. Wonsik nods, scooping her up and carrying her across the room in just a few short steps. Her back bounces against the sofa when he puts her down, the back cushions cradling her spine, as he bends her knees inward towards her chest. He tears her rolled up panties from her legs and discards them over his shoulder, holding her thighs open just under the knee and lining back up with her. He pushes his own pants further down his legs, positioning them in that record setting position that has unmade her a million times. Wonsik settles in until he’s flush with her, until there’s no space left between them, her face tucked against the curve of his sweaty neck, chest to chest with her knees trapped between them.

If there’s anything on the terribly long list of Kim Wonsik’s talents, Ji-hye would say he’s best at making her come undone, because a handful of thrusts later he’s fucked her nearly to a climax again. Cupping the underside of her thighs lower, he pushes her knees together, the angle creating new friction against her clit. He pumps harder between her trembling thighs, leaning back a bit to observe her face, watching her warm, crystal brown eyes. Every thrust fucking the very air from her lungs and leaving her short of breath, Ji-hye can’t control the little cry that escapes her, muscles seizing in her legs and cunt spasming, clenching down around Wonsik’s cock.

They don’t have to be quiet this time, so they both let out their delirious groans, a warbling little moan fills his ears as she comes. His lover clings desperately to his tattooed arms as he fucks her through orgasm, barely holding back his own. Wonsik is glad she’d been close, because he’d barely been able to hold out much longer. He pulls out when she begins whining from overstimulation, pumping his achingly hard length with urgency. But, before he can finish Ji-hye is slapping his hands away and taking over for him. She pulls off the condom, leaning up toward his cock and stroking him angled directly at her chest. Wonsik whines at just the sight, the delirium of orgasm blanketing him under a cloud of ecstasy, as he comes all over her breasts and stomach.

When they both come down Wonsik spots her gathering up the used condom in the left over napkins from dinner and using the rest to wipe down her soiled chest. Weakly, he helps, leaning over to kiss Ji-hye on the cheek. With unsteady legs they leave the couch, throw pillows ruffled and crooked in their wake, and she wrangles them both into the shower. Nothing happens in there, aside from Wonsik using her coconut scented hair products and recalling all the tropical getaways they’d spent as a secret. He resolves that on the next one neither of them will have to come away from it feeling used or guilty. He helps her wash her long hair and kisses her fondly under the spray of the showerhead— like the first time they’d been together. It feels like they’d come full circle, he grins at the thought.

When both of them are clean, he tugs an exhausted Ji-hye out of the steamy shower stall. She’s terribly sleepy all of a sudden, so Wonsik sits her on the sink counter and towels both of them down, giving her little revitalizing kisses to distract her from the relaxing feeling of his hands massaging her dry. Securing towels around each of them Wonsik meets his girlfriend’s tired eyes and his own crinkle closed with a chuckle. Ji-hye offers the tiniest pout, yawns, and lifts both arms out toward him. “Take me to bed?” She questions, and Wonsik scoffs, but hoists her up anyway. He carries her all the way upstairs, carefully grabbing his duffle on his way, and sets her down on the bed. They both collapse on the mattress, curling toward each other instinctively, boneless and spent. Neither of them leaves in the middle of the night.

 

Wonsik is terribly nervous as they ride up in the elevator. He’d just come from his own schedules, finally done with work for the night, but not with his personal business. Ji-hye stands beside him, looking terribly relaxed despite what’s about to happen. “It’s going to be fine, Wonsik.” She assures, but he’s too full of anxiety to agree with her. “You’re worrying over nothing.”

She’s probably right, he knows, as the elevator dings open and he leads her down the hallway, longing to hold her hand. He can’t yet though. Wonsik punches the keycode into the door and laughs nervously, stalling even as the acceptance chime rings and the lock indicator lights up green. Ji-hye rolls her eyes, pushing the now-unlocked door open herself and entering ahead of him. It’s not like she’s meeting them for the first time or anything, why is he so nervous?

Wonsik races into the dorm after her, hot on her heels as they come face to face with Jung Taekwoon. Ji-hye steps out of her shoes as Ravi and Leo appear to have some kind of mini staring contest. She nudges her boyfriend, breaking him out of his trance and gesturing for him to follow suit. Taekwoon meets her amused look with a raised brow and a short, observant look head-to-toe. “ _What’s this?_ ” He asks, his voice coming off in that ever soft, flat tone. Anyone else would assume that he’d meant _‘Why are you here?’_ , but she’s worked with VIXX for years now, and she can see his eyes trained on the bag she’s carrying. Ji-hye extends her arm up, meeting his eyes, “Peace offering dinner,” she answers.

Taekwoon takes the bag from her, reading aloud the name printed on the side. It’s the name of a nearby restaurant the group favors. His eyes light up and he takes off without another word. Wonsik chuckles, calling after his _hyung_ in a scolding tone, “That’s for everyone,  _Daeguni_!” His girlfriend laughs too and takes the second takeaway bag from him. Like that all of his anxiety evaporates and disappears. Ji-hye fits with him perfectly, she’d make a perfect addition to their group and he internally scolds himself for worrying so much.

Crowded around the living room, a comedy movie playing in the background, Ji-hye is perched on Wonsik’s lap, having dinner with his other five group members. Everyone jokes and teases, stuffing their faces and laughing obnoxiously at the television, in the same manner they had before the couple had admitted dating. Nothing has changed and everything has changed, he realizes, squeezing Ji-hye’s hip. With no brush of uneasiness, all transparency, Wonsik is grateful for blurred lines— otherwise he wouldn’t have ended up back with her every time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the lyrics of "Circle" on the EAU DE VIXX album, also Ravi's continued teasing of a secret relationship in his lyrics (Circle/Whisper/Beautiful Night: off the top of my head).
> 
> Also a little shout-out to Boracay, which was mentioned in "Circle", as a Filipina I was surprised to see my home country mentioned in a VIXX song!
> 
> I wasn't super pleased with the ending of this, but dilly-dallying around for two weeks I decided it was good enough. Anyway, if you enjoyed then leave some love. I've got a few on-going VIXX pieces under wraps that I may post in the future. Thanks for reading!


End file.
